


Miraculously American

by FlamingFawkes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Incomplete, New Miraculous, Non-Explicit, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 1 Canon Compliant, Some adult content but mostly fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFawkes/pseuds/FlamingFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lora Powter is an American Miraculous Holder, but she doesn't work alone. She has a team of other Miraculous Holders that help her protect Washington DC and the rest of the country. But Lora's Mom is told by her Commanding Officer that she is getting stationed in Paris. Lora is forced to leave her team behind as her family relocates. </p><p>What will become of her Miraculous? How will a not-so-average American teen fit into Upper-class Paris? All this and more in...</p><p>MIRACULOUSLY AMERICAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculously American

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Introduction to Lora and her team.

“Relocated?” Lora asked incredulously at dinner that night. “To where?”  
“Paris.” Her mom replied as she set out the dinner dishes.  
“Paris. As in Paris, Texas?” Lora crossed her fingers as she turned to get silverware from the drawer in the kitchen.  
“No, Paris, France.” Her mom went back to the stove and started to dish out Ravioli.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” She added after a few minutes of silence. Lora slowly sank into the chair at the kitchen counter. Lora wasn’t sure what to say, what to think, anything. She just felt numb. Her and her mother sat in silence for most of dinner before Lora finally came back enough to get some more information.  
“When do we have to leave?” She mumbled into her plate  
“At the end of July.” That was only 2 months away! How was she going to explain this to her friends, or even harder, her team. For hiding in her pocket, was a small fairy. Her kwami, Yipps. Yipps was like a very small beagle puppy. A puppy that could fly and transform her into a superhero with magical powers. Her along with 4 other teens, her team.

As soon as the dinner dishes were cleared away, Lora disappeared into her room and locked the door. She flopped onto her bed and pulled her laptop towards her. She opened the chat window for her team and typed a short message:

L: Full patrol tonight. Mandatory.

She closed her laptop and looked up to see Yipps hovering in front of her, finishing off a hot dog.

“C’mon Yipps, we’re going out early.” It was only 6:30 which left another hour before the patrol would start.  
“We’re going out an hour early?” Yipps cocked his head worriedly. “Won’t your mom come in to check on you?”  
“Nah, she’ll figure that I want to be alone to talk to my friends about the-” Lora stopped short. She couldn’t say the word. That would make it too real. Yes, she had moved before, a lot. But she hadn’t had so much to leave behind before. She’d met Yipps only 3 weeks after moving to the DC area. That was almost exactly 1 year ago. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to her. “Yipps?”  
“Yeah, Lora?”  
“Do you- That is, can we-” Lora stuttered to a stop, staring at the small brown dog floating in front of her face. She held out her hands and Yipps settled into her palms. He snuggled against her fingers and she scratched his little velveteen ears. She couldn't imagine having to move away without him.  
“I haven’t ever had one of my pups move away before. At least not this far. We might want to check in before the patrol tonight.” Yipps said as if reading Lora’s mind. Lora breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. Yipps rose back into the air and Lora stood up from the bed.  
“Alright. Yipps, Tail Up!” She called as Yipps zipped into the small paw print clip tying back her red curls. The now familiar warmth and light surrounded her as her transformation swirled up her body. Her t-shirt and jeans disappeared in favor of a skin tight leather costume in a tricolor pattern that matched Yipps' own coloring. Her glasses were replaced with a brown mask that covered everything from her hairline down to the tip of her nose which was black with a brown streak down the middle. Her black high tops turned into boots with marks on the top to look like toes and a paw print on the bottom. Brown ears flopped down from the top of her head to hang down by her ears and a slender tail with a white tip sprouted from where her tail bone was. She breathed a sigh as the transformation finished and the golden light faded away. She checked the lock on her bedroom door before opening her window and climbing out on the fire escape. She scaled it with ease until she was standing on the top of her brownstone's roof, looking out over the capital.  
"First things first, let's warm up" And with that, she was off. Running over rooftops on all fours letting the wind whip through her hair and her ears, carrying her thoughts back with it. After she'd gotten a dozen or so blocks away from her home she pulled her communicator from her hip and pulled up the GPS to find the Master's house. She was only a few blocks away so she took off towards a condo complex. She landed quietly on the roof of a house on the edge of the complex. She checked the area quickly before leaping to a nearby tree and heading down to the ground. She let herself in through the back door.  
"Master?" She called as she slid the sliding door closed and released her transformation. "Master are you here? It's Lora, we need to ask you something."  
Suddenly a woman in her mid forties poked her head into the small kitchen. She was african american with black curls that she kept cut very close to her head. She had light brown eyes that widened when she met Lora's green ones.  
"Lora! How lovely to see you dear! Come on in, I'll have Charlie put a few Hot Dogs in for Yipps." The woman ducked back out of the room and started walking down the hall, evidently looking for Charlie. Yipps settled himself on the marble countertop next to the microwave and Lora headed into the brightly lit living room. Master Deana lived with her daughter Charlie who was 10 and already had a Miraculous even though she wasn't allowed to transform. Charlie had gotten her Miraculous 2 months ago which prompted the Guardian to inform Deana of who her daughter would become. Deana decided to become a Guardian herself to be able to keep an eye on Charlie and her kwami, Tammias. Even though the pair couldn’t transform, didn’t mean they didn’t get into plenty of trouble. Lora had just settled herself on the couch when a crash could be heard from down the hall, a small girl and a reddish blur can streaking into view.  
“Charlie! Tammias!” Deana called in a reprimanding tone. The two came to a halt and the red blur was revealed to be a small red squirrel. The girl grimaced as her mother came down the hall with her arms crossed. Charlie peeked an eye open and saw Lora sitting on the couch.  
“Lora!” She cried as she ran over. “What are you doing here? Mom, why didn’t you tell me she was here? Is Yipps here? Where is he? Did you have to transform to get here? I’ll bet he’s tired. I know! I’ll go heat up some Hot Dogs!” Charlie ran into the kitchen, Tammias zipping in right behind her.  
“Charlie!” Deana yelled after her daughter’s retreating back. “This isn’t over young lady!” Deana sighed before turning back to Lora.  
“So, what brings you around, Lora?” Deana said, sitting on the coffee table and resting her elbows on her knees.  
“Well, Yipps and I-uh… I mean, I was-um…” Lora rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and felt her cheeks heat up. Deana looked at her quizzically but didn’t push. Lora took a deep breath and trained her gaze on her sneakers. “I’m moving. Mom’s been relocated to Paris.”  
“Paris, Texas?” Deana asked hopefully.  
“No. Paris, France. We leave at the end of July.” Lora said in a deadpan, gaze still glued to her shoes.  
“Oh, Lora.” Deana said with a sympathetic sigh.  
“Yipps said that he’s never had a-uh…” Lora wasn’t quite sure how to phrase her problem without it sounding too weird.  
“I’ve never had a holder of my Miraculous move so far away before.” Yipps settled himself on Lora’s knee, the back end of a hot dog in his tiny paws. “We weren’t sure what would happen since the Guardian in charge of my Miraculous would be so far away.” Yipps finished his hot dog and laid a comforting paw on Lora’s knee, turning to look at her as he did. Lora could feel the telltale pinpricks of tears behind her eyes and she squeezed them shut. Willing the tears not to fall. That was the last thing she needed right now.  
“I-I couldn’t imagine moving so far away without him.” Lora choked out. “Bu-but I understand if I have to gi-give up the Miraculous.” A tear slid between her lids and rolled down her cheek. Yipps flew up and wiped it away with one paw, tears shining in his own big brown eyes.  
“Oh Mom! You won’t make her give up the Miraculous, will you?” Charlie had entered the room again, Tammias curled up on her shoulder. Charlie herself looked on the verge of tears.  
“What? I- Of course not! I mean, I’ll have to check with the other Guardian to see what can be done for you in Paris.” Deana waved her hands around frantically.  
“Well let’s go see him right now!” Charlie wiped her tears away and Tammias lifted off her shoulder. “Lora and me can transform and-”  
“No transforming!” Lora and Deana cried at the same time. Lora blushed a deeper shade of red.  
“We’ll take the car.” Deana said, rising from her seat and searching for her keys. Yipps patted Lora on the cheek and went to go help in the search. “And that’s final young lady.” She said as she turned around, keys in hand to start looking for her phone. Yipps came out of a room down the hall lugging the phone and they all headed out to the car.

It took almost 30 minutes to drive to the other Guardian’s house. It was a small suburban house just on the outskirts of town with a neatly trimmed front lawn and a fresh coat of white paint. The Guardian was an old asian man named Morton Douglas. He was the one who gave out all the Miraculous even though he didn’t possess one himself anymore. Master Douglas was very formal and very unlike Deana in many ways. His house was always very neat and tidy to the point where it felt more like a museum at times than a home. Deana and Charlie’s home on the other hand was organized chaos, warm and inviting. Deana encouraged the team to drop in anytime and to just relax around her. But Master Douglas was very strict about manners and did not like to be disturbed often.  
As the car pulled up, the kwami hid in Charlie’s hoodie pocket. Lora was the last out of the car. She didn’t care much for Master Douglas and visited him as little as possible. He didn’t seem to approve of her mother being in the armed forces or of her being a single parent. While Lora was used to people judging her mother, that didn’t mean that she liked it.  
“Come on Lora,” Deana sighed, looking apprehensively at the house. “Let’s get this over with so you can go on patrol with the others.” The 5 of them made their way up the walk and rang the doorbell. It opened a few minutes later to reveal Master Douglas. His white hair was close cut and his mustache neatly trimmed. He wore a blue polo shirt tucked into his beige slacks. He pushed his glasses up a bit higher on the bridge of his long, pointed nose and surveyed the group.  
“Good Evening, Master Douglas.” Deana said, placing her hands together and bowing slightly, Lora and Charlie following suit. “We are sorry to call at this late hour, but we have something to discuss with you. May we please come in?”  
“Wipe your feet and follow me then.” Master Douglas turned and led them into the living room. “Please have a seat.” He gestured to a long couch with pale blue stripes while he settled himself in a matching armchair. He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, interlacing his fingers in front of him as he leaned back. Lora, Charlie, and Deana sat carefully on the couch.  
“What did you wish to discuss?” Master Douglas asked.  
“Well, earlier this evening Lora came to me with some unhappy news,” Deana started, glancing at Lora.  
“Hmm?” Master Douglas looked at Lora with a penetrating gaze. Lora looked down at her shoes. “And what was this news, Ms. Powter?”  
“Sir, my mother has informed me that we will be moving to Paris, France at the end of July.” Lora said carefully.  
“I see.” Master Douglas didn’t seem fazed by this news.  
“Master Douglas,” Deana cut in. “We were wondering about her Miraculous.”  
“What about it?”  
“We were wondering what would happen to it.”  
“What would happen to it?” Master Douglas blinked at Deana in confusion. “I don’t understand.”  
“Can she take Yipps with her or not?” Charlie blurted.  
“Charlie!” Deana stared at her daughter in disbelief.  
“Hmm… Paris, you said Ms. Powter?” Master Douglas ignored Charlie’s outburst.  
“Y-yes, sir.” Lora was taken aback.  
“Hmm… Excuse me for a moment, please.” Master Douglas got up and left the room.  
“Charlie, you need to mind your manners with Master Douglas.” Deana snapped as soon as he was out of the room.  
“I’m sorry, Mom but I hate having to beat around the bush with him. It takes so long and it’s so boring!” Charlie whined. Yipps flew out of Charlie’s pocket.  
“Your mother’s right, Charlie.” He said. “You have to be careful with what you say to Master Douglas. He already doesn’t approve of someone so young having a Miraculous.”  
“But-” Charlie protested.  
“Sh, he’s coming back.” Lora said just as Master Douglas came back into the room carrying a large, fairly old, book. He carefully set it down on the coffee table between them.  
“This is a record of all the Guardians in the world.” Master Douglas explained as he started to flip through it. “If my memory is correct, then there should be a Guardian in Paris. Ah! Here he is, Master Fu also known as Jade Turtle. I believe he currently possesses the turtle Miraculous, a kwami by the name of Wayyz. He is in charge of 7 Miraculous in total. The turtle, the fox, the bee, the peacock, the moth, the ladybug, and the black cat Miraculous'.  
“I will contact him to see what can be done about your situation and whether or not he thinks that he could take on your Miraculous.”  
“Thank you Master Douglas!” Lora smiled and bowed barely able to contain her excitement.  
“Oh, thank you Master!” Yipps floated up and bowed his overly large head as well.  
“Yes, yes.” Master Douglas closed the book. “Now I believe it is almost seven. Patrols will start soon.”  
“Oh, yes you’re right Master Douglas.” Deana checked the clock on the mantle. “We should be going. Thank you so much for your help Master.” Deana rose and bowed, Lora poked Charlie in the side to get her to stand too and they both thanked Master Douglas and bowed before being showed out.  
“Lora, you’ll be quicker transformed.” Deana said as they reached the car.  
“Right! Yipps, tail up!” Lora cried and the transformation took hold once more in a flash of golden light. She reached down and uncoiled the brown leather whip from her waist. “Thank you for your help, Deana!” She called as she cracked the whip and secured the end of it around a nearby chimney before swinging off into the growing darkness.

********************* 

Lora alighted on top of the Washington Monument 10 minutes later. She loved the view from up here, the Reflection Pool stretched in front of her up to the Lincoln Memorial like a golden carpet. She breathed in deeply, the air was fresh and clean up here. Suddenly, her ears perked up and twitched a little. There was a hush, like that of the wind. But Lora knew better.  
“Good Evening.” Lora sat back against the stone. A flutter of wings and a slight huff announced the arrival of one of her teammates.  
“Hey, Barky.”  
“Hey, Hooty.” Lora turned around to look at her teammate, Night Owl. A girl with gold hair and a pale face, her eyes dark beneath a pale mask that stretched to the edge of her face above her cheekbones and coming to a point over her nose. Her body was clad in pale spandex with golden brown feathers over her back and arms with wings extending from her shoulder blades. On her feet were light brown flats and hanging around her waist was a light brown cross bow.  
“So, what’s with the mandatory patrol?” Night Owl asked as she sat down next to Lora.  
“I’ll tell you when everyone gets here.” Lora lay back against the stone and watched the clouds drift aimlessly against the quickly darkening sky. Night Owl looked over at her with concern laced through those dark eyes.  
“You also didn’t answer any messages after the announcement. What was that about?”  
“I just needed some air so I went out early.” Lora didn’t look at Night Owl, instead watching a long, thin cloud stretch apart above her. A buzz and the sound of rushing water announced the arrival of 2 more teammates. Firefly and River.  
Firefly had dark goggles instead of a mask like the rest of them, a pair of striped antennae sprouted from his bright orange hair and he had black wings with an orange edge that hung down his back. His outfit was leather in a dark amber color with black boots that fused seamlessly with his suit. Stuck in his belt was a wooden slingshot with a leather strap and a bag of projectiles. He flew up into view and hovered in midair ahead of them with one of his signature crooked grins.  
“How’s it going ladies?” He said.  
“It was better before you buzzed up here.” Lora said without looking at him. He gasped in mock offense.  
“Rude!”  
“Haha, nice one Canine!” River called as she shot into view and landed on the stone. River had a round face framed by her dark brown hair that fell onto her shoulder in a braid. Her outfit was a wetsuit in dark brown with a lighter front. Her gloves and boots were webbed and she had a slick tail. She slid her giant water gun across her shoulders and pushed her dark brown cowl back off her head. With one hand she pushed her goggles up to rest on top of her head revealing a light brown mask over brown, almond shaped eyes.  
“Where’s Jackal?” Night Owl asked as she pulled her knees into her chest to allow River to sit below her.  
“Not sure, do you see him yet, fly boy?” River asked looking around at her partner.  
“Uh, not ye-” Firefly flew up a little higher and started to scan the area around them. “No, wait here he comes.” Lora sat up and looked in the direction that Firefly had indicated to see a tan and black blur racing towards them. She uncoiled her whip and sent it dangling down the side of the monument. Jackal reached them and sped up the side of the building using the whip to keep him on course. He rocketed into view a minute later and skidded to a stop.  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late!” Jackal said as he plopped down with the rest. He pushed his own goggles down to hang around his neck and ran a hand through his windswept dirty blond hair. His golden eyes were ringed by a rust colored mask. Jackal had a long, pointed nose and a long, pointed and tanned face. His outfit was leather, like Firefly’s but his was rust colored, like his mask, with black stripes across his upper back. He had a tail as well but where Lora and River’s were slick, Jackal’s was thick, rusty, and fluffy. He had pointed, rusty ears with black tips sticking up out of his hair.  
“Not by much, Jacky.” Firefly told him, lowering himself so that his toes just brushed the point of the monument.  
“Oh good,” Jackal said as he scooted over to sit cross legged above Lora’s head.  
“So, Canine, are you finally going to tell us why you called a mandatory patrol on such short notice?” Night Owl asked, Lora sighed and finally sat up. She turned to look at her team who were all looking back at her. She took a deep breath and fixed her gaze on a point in the sky just behind everyone’s heads.  
“I’m moving.” She said quietly. Silence followed but Lora refused to lower her gaze to her team. After a few minutes, River spoke up.  
“Where?” She asked quietly.  
“Paris.”  
“Paris?” Firefly asked. “Paris, Texas?” Normally someone would have made a crack about Firefly knowing that there even was a Paris, Texas. But no one said anything.  
“No Firefly, Paris, France.” Lora took another deep breath and looked over at him to see his antennae drooping as he slid onto the stone with the rest of the team. “I’m sorry.”  
“When do you have to leave?” Night Owl asked breathily, Lora turned her gaze on her to see her wide eyes blinking back tears.  
“The end of July.” Lora felt awful for having to tell them this but it had to be done.  
“What about Yipps?” Jackal asked in a husky voice as if he too were choking back tears. Lora couldn’t bring herself to look at him and see his tears too so she just looked at her lap and worried her hair between her gloved fingers.  
“He-he’ll be coming with me. I checked with Master Douglas and he said there’s another guardian in Paris who might be able to take on my Miraculous along with the other ones he watches over.” Lora said.  
“Well, tha-that’s good.” River said, her voice trembling a little. Lora kept her gaze glued to her lap, finding herself unable to look at her teammates faces. Suddenly, a pair of strong, leather-clad arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She leaned into Jackal’s embrace, the tears that she’d been holding back all evening finally spilling over as she clutched at him and sobbed. Slowly, the others came over and wrapped their arms around her too until they were just one big, sobbing huddle. 

After a few minutes of them all sitting there like that Lora breathed a final sob and they all scooted back, wiping away tears.  
“I-I should probably make some sort of public announcement, but I want to do it with the team.” Lora decided. The others nodded in agreement.  
“We’ll do it when we get closer to when you will actually be leaving.” Jackal said, his arm still around her shoulders.  
“So, I guess we’re not actually patrolling tonight then?” Firefly said, reducing the whole group to laughter for a few minutes.  
“I dunno, how late is it?” Night Owl asked, clutching a stitch in her side as the laughter died down.  
“Uh, 8:30.” Firefly said after flying up to see a clock off in the distance somewhere.  
“That late?” Lora asked. “I should probably get back. Mom and I didn’t really talk about the details or anything. I might have to go visit before the move.”  
“Let us know and we’ll cover for you while you’re gone.” Jackal said, pulling her to her feet.  
“Of course, thanks guys.” Lora said as she uncoiled her whip from around her waist. “I couldn’t ask for a better team.” She secured the end of her whip to the top of the Monument and backed towards the edge. She saluted as she leaped back and rappelled herself down the side. She hit the ground and cracked her whip back to her hand. She ran off towards the street and used her whip to propel herself to the rooftops. She ran and whipped her way home and released her transformation on the fire escape before slipping back into her room and sliding the window closed. She put Yipps in the little room she had set up in her desk before going over to the microwave and heating up some hot dogs for him. She had convinced her mom to get her a mini fridge and microwave for her room a few years back to keep snacks for the movie nights that she often had with her friends. Now a days though she kept a lot of hot dogs in her fridge for Yipps. Somehow her mom never questioned how many hot dogs Lora went through. Once Yipps was settled in with his hot dogs, Lora unlocked her door and slipped out into the hallway to go look for her mom.  
Lora eventually tracked her down to the living room, she was on the phone with someone so Lora just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, keeping the volume down, she started to search through the channels for something decent to watch before just settling on the news. They were replaying her most recent fight, normally Lora liked to watch her fights as soon as they were over but she hadn’t had the chance to see this one. They were fighting some low level baddies that were basically rip off Batman villains. A clown, a bird maniac, and a crazy cat lady.  
“That was a weird fight” Lora thought as she watched her team easily defeat the trio. Her mom hung up the phone in a huff and plopped down on the couch. “Uh-oh, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…”  
“That was the real estate agent in town, she doesn’t know anyone in Paris that could help us buy a house over there!” Her mother exclaimed. “We’ll have to find one ourselves.”  
“It shouldn’t be that hard, right?” Lora asked.  
“Well, I already found you a school. So that part’s done, now we just have to find something nearby.”  
“Alright, let’s start looking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment. This is my first fic so I'm kinda really nervous.
> 
> EDIT  
> I’ve actually decided to scrap the Miraculous Ladybug tie-in for this story so I’m ending it here. I have posted a couple chapters of the new story to this account. If you want more of these kids come poke me on tumblr @flamingfawkes or @championsofspirits (this blog is specifically for the story)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented already! Reading these has made it easier to keep going!


End file.
